Falling In Love With A Widow, Black Widow That Is
by mizzsmilez529
Summary: This is a love story of Clint and Natasha. There will be humor and romance and some of our favorite and most lovable characters will make a few appearances. I will also bring in some new characters that will also be brought into The League of Avengers. I know I put that story on hold and it was so that I can lead up to it with this story. I hope you love it, read, review and enjoy.
1. Intro

As Tony walks into the room the team is talking and goofing off. "Ok listen up you guys, My niece is coming to live with us and I want you all to be nice and treat her like family. I will go on to say that she is drop dead gorgeous and that means no hitting on her Barton got it."

"Yeah Tony whatever and knowing you she probably looks like a cross between a dog and a mouse."

"Watch it Barton and you will be eating those words the moment I come back. So in the mean time please don't tear up our home and don't make the big guy angry. Pepper and I will be back soon so leave the light on."


	2. Meeting Black Widow

_Thank you to everyone that read Stella the Love Story of Steve Rogers and Bella Swan. I hope you all enjoy this one I promise to make this story better than my first one. Thank you to the-vintageclassic for your wonderful review and please everyone else remember to let me know what you think and what it is you would like to see happen in this story._

_For those of you that are new readers I just want you to know that a lot of time I don't have time to go back and check any spelling or grammar errors because I am a stay at home mom of 4 beautiful little girls that constantly keep me on the go. So be patient for new updates and I promise to __deliver._

_If you read Stella then you know that Clint tried to hit on Bella but she wasn't having any of that because she only had eyes for Steve so instead of starting off where the team met Bella I want to start it off __different. I will start this story off from when Natasha and Clint meet._

_Please remember that I am not following the comic books this is my story in my own words. I know that Natasha was a criminal and Clint started committing crimes in order to impress her because he fell in love with her. Well the only one starting off as a criminal in this story is Natasha._

_I don't own Marvel or Twilight._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Meeting Black Widow

_**S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters the helicarrier**_

"What do you mean you want me to go searching for a criminal and ask her to join Shield. Sir you've asked me to do some crazy things on missions but this one has to be the worst one. Why would we ever want a criminal join Shield it just makes no sense."

"It's like I said Barton and this is your mission so just get the job done and don't come back without her got it? Here's her picture and if at any point she feels like this is a set up then you will catch hell. The last 4 guys I sent to get her came back with something broken and even one of them came back missing something if you know what I mean. We need her and I want her working for me. Criminals make the best spies. Haven't you learned anything working for me?"

"Yes sir so where am I going?"

"Russia and here is a few pictures of her. She changes her looks often but the last time we spotted her she had red hair."

"Wow she's beautiful. Looks to pretty to be a criminal."

"Don't let her looks fool you she could kill you with her bare hands. For the moment your name is Derek Peters and you are CEO of KAST industries. You are on a business trip to meet a client for possible merchandise. Since you can speak russian I don't think it will be that hard to find her. To make it more believable you will have a security detail of 4 men so wherever you go they go but once you make contact with her you can tell them to give you a moment. You know what to do."

_A few days in Moscow Russia _

"Sir, I've located the woman."

"Good where are you?"

"I'm headed to a local nightclub that she goes to often and I plan to make contact with her there."

"Alright call me back and let me know your process and remember don't let her catch on to you are it will get ugly" at this Fury ends the call.

"Alright guys listen up, I've already reserved a VIP area at the club. So once we get there I want two of you to stand at the front of the VIP area and the other two just stand to the side of me. I want to first catch her attention and then I will sent two of you to over to her to invite her to my section ok." They all nod their heads in understanding.

Once we arrive at the night club I give them my name and they escort me and my team over to my reserved area. As I'm scanning the club a few women make their way over and want to join me but of course I have to turn them down. Some of them look pretty damn good but I'm on a mission and have think about that. I finally locate her and watches as she pickpockets a man in a nice suit and the poor guy has no idea that she just took his wallet and car keys off of him.

She finally glances at me and I nod her way and she just smiles and goes to the bar. I send one of my guys over and has him buy her a drink. She looks my way again and holds the drink up and walks my way. I must admit this woman is drop dead gorgeous with a killer body and if we were meeting under different circumstances I would love to spend a night with her in my bed but this women is a crook. She also has some beautiful eyes that could hypnotize any man. This woman could use her sex appeal to make any man do anything she wants him to. Especially in that body hugging hot pink and black cheetah print dress. It was sleeveless and barely covered her ass I mean damn that should be illegal.

The guys help her up the couple of stairs that you have to walk up to get into one of the VIP areas she looks to me and smile "so what is a fine American man like yourself doing in Moscow?" She spook with perfect English I was expecting Russian. So while I sat there for a minute trying to remember my cover I smiled "why don't you join me and I will tell you? Derek Peters and you are?"

"Natalia Rushman." She over me her hand with another beautiful smile of hers.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Natalia is ok if I call you Nat, and I am CEO of KAST industries. I'm here to meet a client nothing very interesting all pretty boring things. I'm here tonight to relax a little and looking for some company of the female kind. So do you live here or are you just visiting, or are you here to steal from unsuspecting mean like you did to that poor fella that is currently trying to hit on that lady over there. I wonder what he will think when he goes to buy her a drink and can't find his wallet what will he do?"

"So you saw that?" I just nod and smile. "Well to be honest Derek he just got what he deserved because he is a married man and in a nightclub hitting on women such as my self when he has a wife at home. I also took his wedding ring from his pocket and I would love to know how he plans to explain to his wife how he misplaced his wedding ring." She flashes the ring she stole and I could do nothing but smile. Damn she is good.

"Well point taken and I can promise you that I am not married so please don't take anything from me." She smiles and as we are talking one of the guys get a call and look to me and "sorry to interrupt boss but you have an important message back at the hotel and you need to return the call immediately."

"Well Nat I would love to continue this some other time. I'm here for two weeks and here's my card with my personal cell on it please feel free to call me I would love to see you again before I leave to go back home." I kissed her on the cheek and left the club.

When I got back to the hotel I called Fury "sir, I've made contact." I then ended the call and looked up information on Natalia Rushman. I knew that she would call me I just didn't know when.

* * *

><p><em>So please you guys let me know what you think I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review.<em>

_Until next time….._


	3. Catching the Widow

Hey_ you guys I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and please feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you to _the-vintageclassic you are becoming my new best friend please keep the reviews coming. I am going to do this chapter in both Clint's and Natasha's POV.__

__Please keep in mind that I don't always have time to update often and I can't ___always go back and check any spelling or grammar errors. I know I told you guys that I am a stay at home mother of 4 very beautiful girls but I did not tell you that I also babysit 3 of my brother's babies and sometimes I can have as many as 8 kids at one time. All of the kids ages are from 1-8 so I am always busy. I can also say that there is never a dull moment in my household. But at the moment 3 of my babies are sick along with 2 of my brother's kids so please pray for me._

_As always please read, and review._

_I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Catching the Widow

_**Moscow Russia**_

CPOV

It's been a few days since I made contact with Natalia Rushman. Since then I've been following her and keeping tabs on her. So far I haven't seen her do anything extreme, of course she's been stealing and pickpocketing people but it's been to people that deserve it. I never thought that I would be ok with someone stealing from someone else but it's true she is like a female version of Robin Hood, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor or making some man pay for hitting on her or grabbing her ass. Even I'm not that dumb enough to do that.

Today I decided to let one of the other guys follow her and keep tabs on her. That way it won't seem to suspicious of me walking around in certain areas in a business suit. I mean after all I do have a cover to maintain. Just as I was about to head to the hotel's restaurant my cell phone rang. When I looked at the caller I.D it had a foreign number on it and I knew it could only be on person.

I picked it up with a smirk on my face I knew she would call it was just a matter of time "hello."

_"Hi, Derek this is Natalia. We met that other night in the nightclub and you told me to give you a call and I was wondering if you would like a personal tour of Moscow. Maybe we can meet sometime midmorning tomorrow and hang out."_

"That actually sounds good, I don't have any meetings tomorrow and I have no other plans. How about you text me your address and I can come pick you up around 10 and maybe we can go somewhere for brunch."

_"10 is perfect. I will send you my address and see you tomorrow."_

"Ok I can't wait see you in the morning." I ended the call and called Fury.

"Sir just wanted to let you know that I have a date with miss Rushman tomorrow. She volunteered to show me around Moscow and I plan on springing the trap then. I would like to wrap this up so I can finally sleep in my apartment that I have yet to sleep in."

_"Ok Barton just don't be sloppy get the job done and do it right and bring her back with you." _I ended the call and was surprised that Fury didn't want me to take my time with this mission. He must want this girl really bad and even I'm not vain enough to admit that she could be a huge asset to Shield.

Whatever the case like I told Fury I really can't wait to get this mission over with so that I can sleep in my home. I mean who has an apartment that they have never slept in. I've had the place a year and still have yet to spend the night there. Tomorrow can't get here fast enough.

NPOV

"So Natalia you want to tell me about this guy that you plan on spending the day with tomorrow. I mean do I know him or not?"

I looked over to my best friend who is more like a sister to me. We've know each other since we were in that orphanage together. Good friends are hard to come by but no one has a good friend like I do. Vera James is one of the most amazing and strongest people I know and she would do anything for me as I would do anything for her.

"Well V, he is one of the most handsome guys I have ever seen. He is super sexy and looks like he belongs on the cover of any magazine. His name is Derek Peters and he is CEO of KAST industries and he has his own security detail. I mean who else has their own bodyguards. He looks like he does not need bodyguards at all. I mean he has to be about 6'3 and he weights a good 220 and he is all muscle. I know you couldn't really see in his suit he was wearing but he was filling it out in a good way. He has blond hair and blue eyes.

I know I don't believe in the perfect man but in another life he would be the perfect man for me. That is no lie. When he comes by to pick me up tomorrow you will see exactly what I'm talking about. Speaking of which will you help me pick something out that would look completely sexy but not to dressy. I want to look good but be comfortable as well."

"Now you know that you don't even have to ask. So it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow and in the 90's so we can do a nice sundress or a nice short set."

The next day at 10

"Vera will you get the door please I'm just touching up my make-up and will be right on out."

"Ok I got it." "Hi, I'm Vera Natalia's sister and you must be Derek, come on in she will be out in a few minutes." I could hear Vera and Derek out in the front room and we always introduced each other as sisters. Often enough people ask and we felt like sisters anyways. We even fight like sisters fight.

"So my sister is showing you around Moscow huh? It's very beautiful this time of the year and the weather is perfect. So where are you from if you don't mind my asking?"

"No I don't mind and I am from New York City, also known as the Big Apple."

"Hey that's one of the top fashion cities of the world that must be nice. I've always wanted to got to New York maybe one day I will. Here is my sister now. Promise you will take care of her she is the only person in my life that I care about."

Clint smiled at Vera and said "I promise to take very good care of your sister."

He then looked to me and I didn't see the flowers that he had in his hand because of the angle that he was standing but he then turned to me and reached the flowers to me "I hope you aren't allergic but I couldn't come pick you up empty handed now could I? You look absolutely stunning by the way.

It was a beautiful arrangement of different colors of roses and I must admit a guy has never bought me flowers before so that was something new for me. "Thank you and you didn't have to get me anything, I'm the one that asked you out first. You look wonderful yourself so, are you ready to go?" He was dressed in some fitted blue jeans with a white belt and he had on a blue button down shirt and had the top few buttons open. He also had on some blue and white nikes and he had some shade sitting on top of his head. I swear if he asked me to lets just skip our date and just have sex I would have eagerly gone for anything he said and I'm not that type of girl at all but this man screamed sex.

CPOV

I can't believe that I am about to spend the day with a woman that looks this good. She had on a pair of black jean shorts that were super short and a hot pink back out shirt with **sexy** written across the chest in white. The shirt was held together by to sets of strings tying it together in the back one set wrapped behind her neck and the other was going across the middle of her back and of course once again it was strapless. It was easy to see that she wasn't wearing a bra and I knew that this date could literally be the death of me. She was wearing some black wedges that were about 4 inches and she had some gold heart shaped earrings in her ear and had on a couple of gold bangles and she to had shades on her hair.

God how in the heck am I going to survive this date and better yet how am I going to reveal to her who I really am.

After brunch she took me to some of the popular areas that a lot of tourist like to visit. I had arranged to have an early dinner back at my room where I planned to tell her the truth about everything. I was a bit nervous because she is someone that I can actually see myself falling for and I mean hard. She is everything that I look for in a future spouse. I do want to settle down one day and have kids before I get to old to the point where I look more like a kids grandfather instead of their father.

Natalia is beautiful, smart, funny, independent, and a survivor. I can see how she loves her sister by how much she talks about her and she honestly doesn't seem like a criminal. How am I going to get through this because something tells me that she won't be able to trust me again or at least anytime soon. I decided to invite her upstairs to my hotel room where we would have complete privacy and the guys that are on my "detail" will stand guard outside the room and they are under strict orders to not let her pass or to come in the room under any circumstances.

"So Derek, did you invite me up here to get lucky because I'm just letting you know that I'm not that type of girl." She sits down in one of two chairs in a sitting area by the window and sit in the other one right beside it.

"No Natalia that's not why I invited you up to my room. The real reason is because I wanted to talk to you about something and I would rather it be discussed in private." She then looked to me and I think she knew what it was but for her to be sure she looked to me and asked "what is it you want to talk to me about it."

"Well I think it would be best for me to just spit it out so here goes. Natalia I know that you are a spy and criminal and I know that your name is not Natalia Rushman but Natasha Romanoff. I also know that the girls I was introduced to back at your place is not your sister but your childhood friend from the orphanage that you two grew up in." Before I could say anything else she came across my face with a killer right hook and I must admit any other time I would have totally been turned on but at the moment I knew things could get ugly quick. Before she could hit me again I quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall with her arms over her head.

NPOV

I quickly reversed slipped out of the pin and flipped him over my my head and he landed on the floor and I quickly pinned his wrist above his head and had both of my knees on his arms to where he could move. "Who are you and who are you working for?"

Before he could answer I quickly punched him in the face again. "If I were you I would answer very carefully and why all the lies why not approach me directly instead of play games and try to get me to fall for you?"

"Could you not hit me in the face again and for you to be a woman you hit hard as hell not that I am a sexist. My name is Clint Barton and I work for Shield. I was sent here to recruit you and offer you a job with Shield. They sent 4 other guys but you kicked all of their asses and sent one back missing a very important part of his body. I'm one of the best that they have and I have more training then the other ones had. I could easily reverse this pin but I like a woman that knows what she wants."

"Who is Shield and why would they want me to work for them. The reason why that guy got sent back missing his package is because he tried to be hands on and I showed him just what it feels like to have someone grabbing on you in a way you don't like. As for the job you can tell your boss that I'm not interested."

The next thing I know he has me on my back with the pin reversed and I must admit I was liking it a little.

"Well Miss Romanoff you can either accept the job and make some nice money and live somewhere else and Vera is more then welcome to come with you. I have to tell you that if you don't accept the job then you will be thrown in a prison cell to rot for the rest of your life. I mean lets be honest I would take the job and be happy to live in another part of the world where you will be able to travel to all sorts of places. You are a woman that has done some pretty bad things and stole from some pretty bad people that would love to get their hands on you.

So I will give you until 5p.m tomorrow to make a decision and I wouldn't try to run if I was you because Shield will be able to find you. My opinion take the job make some nice money and you can still do all the things that you do best just you will be working for Shield. If you don't accept the job then be prepared to tell Vera bye. I will have one of my guys drive you home and I will be waiting for your phone call. Please don't make me come after you to get an answer next time I may not be so nice."

"You are not very nice right now Mr Barton and if this is a set-up for me to end up in jail, I will find a way to escape and kill you myself got it." With that I left the hotel room pissed. He stayed true to his word and had one of the guys drive me home what I wasn't expecting however was for that guy to stay and keep watch all night to make sure I didn't try to run.

The next morning I woke to Vera fixing breakfast and I walked into the kitchen to talk to her. "So Vera how would you feel about moving to America?"

"What do you mean move to America, where in America would we move to exactly?"

"New York, and it's not like we have anything holding us here. We both work odd jobs to get by and I was offered a job with benefits and I would be traveling as well. You have always said that you would love to move to America and here it is our chance to start over and start fresh. We can have our own adventure and who knows we may actually like it. You may find you a very handsome man and fall madly in love with it and move into a mansion and have lots of children. So what do you say?"

"Well since you put it like that what do we have to lose and I could totally fall in love. So when do we leave?"

CPOV

I was packing my bags because either way I would be leaving Russia and handing back home and I was going alone or with two beautiful women and one hating my guts. I know deep down that she is going to accept the deal she would be crazy not to. I already informed Fury and told him I would contact him as soon as I found out if she was coming with me or not. I told him I did my best and the rest is just up to her.

Around 3:30 there was a knock on my hotel room door and I figured it was one of the guys letting me know if the jet would be ready soon so that we could fly back to the helicarrier. I was shocked to see Natasha and Vera standing there with their bags packed and just as I assumed Natasha was pissed if her look was any indication and Vera looked so happy and excited.

"Hey ladies how are you guys doing today?"

Vera gave me a smile and said "I'm good and thank you Derek for offering my sister a job and I can't wait to get to America and see what it has to offer us."

"No problem and my real name is Clint Barton and I just use Derek Peters as an alias."

"Well Clint I can't wait to leave so what time is our flight?"

"Our flight is ready whenever we are and let me make one quick phone call and we can leave as soon as I'm done. Excuse me for one second."

I stepped out into the hall and called Fury. "Sir, I'm on my way and the girls are coming with me."

"Nice work Barton, I knew you could do it. See you once you land. Have a safe flight." He ended the call.

I walked back into the room "alright ladies these guys will grab your bags for you and we can leave." As we were walking out of the hotel Vera was talking about all the things she wanted to do when we got to New York, and she was very, very excited."

Natasha on the other hand not so much but she kept quiet and we made our way to the airport. Home here I come.

* * *

><p><em>So you guys please don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I have some free time.<em>

_If I don't get a chance to post before Thanksgiving I hope you have a happy and safe Thanksgiving._

_Until next time….._


	4. SHIELD

_Hi guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and since I have some free time I get to post a new chapter today instead of waiting. My kids are coloring and watching tv and hey it worked out perfectly. Thanks again to _the-vintageclassic for your review and I had 2 guests review my story and I want to thank the both of you.__

__Also thank you to logicalnonsense19 for your review. I know what you mean that Natasha doesn't really have that criminal ___mentality and it's because she really is one of the good guys. I don't want her to come off as a hardcore criminal because she is one of my favorite characters. In this story it's really Clint that see's here as a criminal and that is only at the beginning but we all know she can hand anyones ass to them you and I will be sure to check the story that you suggested to me out. I really love reading how everyone makes their own little twist to every character that they write about._

__One of my guest reviewers asked me how does the first chapter tie in into the story. Why is Tony's niece a part of the story. Well guest the ___reason why Tony's niece a part of the story is because she is Bella Swan and this story is a sequel sort of from my first story. That's why I think it would be a good idea for people to read my first story **Stella the Love Story of Steve Rogers and Bella Swan. **I can understand if you don't have time to read it. _

_In the story I mentioned a little bit about Natasha and Clint and that led into this story a little bit. I also mentioned that Bella's friend Angela Webber from Forks moved to New York and her and Bruce Banner fell in love. So I may also do a their story as well. I hope that catches you up and let you know why I wrote that chapter. _

_Please remember that I don't always have time to go back and correct any spelling or grammar errors. Please read and review._

_Happy Thanksgiving to each and everyone of you. I hope you all have a safe and enjoyable day today. _

_I don't own Marvel._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

S.H.I.E.L.D

Natasha has been quiet the entire plan ride to the helicarrier and I don't know if that is a good thing. Her sister on the other hand has talked the entire ride nonstop and most people would be annoyed but not me. It's interesting the things you learn about people when you just sit back and listen. I explained to Vera what I really do for a living and why I lied to her. Surprisingly she was understanding and admitted that she never like whenever her sister stole. She couldn't complain because their bills were paid. Once Vera fell asleep I started to go over important things for Natasha so that she would know a little bit of the people that she will be working with.

"So Natasha, before we land I just want to let you know that the guy you will work for, his name is Nick Fury. We call him either director Fury or Sir. He was a commanding officer in World War II and sometimes it shows. He is a good man, nice and easy to get along with and he really cares about all of his workers.

Then theres Phil Coulson he is like "the Shield Agent" he is the best and he sometimes go with us on missions and he cares more about is then Fury. Not saying that Fury cares less but Phil loves everyone and its very easy to love the guy in return.

Then there's Maria Hill and she is basically Fury's right hand girl. She is a trained operative. She goes on missions but not as often as Phil because she helps Fury a lot in the office. She can come off as kind of a hard ass but she is pretty cool once you get to know her.

There is room on the helicarrier for each of you but you can also have your own place because being in the air constantly can be a little boring especially if you aren't working on a mission. You will be given a very generous signing bonus and it will be more than enough to help you put a down payment on a nice apartment in the city. You can buy your own car if you like but shield provides cars for you as well. I think I went over everything that I can think of but if you have any questions please feel free to ask."

"Yeah I do have a few questions for you. What type of missions will we be working on?"

"That's an easy on. Really it could range from anything to stopping an illegal shipment of guns, drug, or we could go undercover like what I did to get you. Sometimes we go undercover working for big companies to put very important people away and sometimes the stuff we do or the people we work with you wouldn't even believe so its hard to say. It really ranges from different things. Anything else you want to know?"

"How long can these missions last and how often do you go on missions?"

"Some can be as short as a few days. The one I was on to get you was one of my shortest missions and it was about a week-long. Some can last for weeks or months and sometimes a little more than a year. Those are rare but not unheard of. We can come back from a missions and be home long enough to debrief Fury on what took place and be sent right back out on another mission. If you need time off in between missions then you just tell Fury and he will find someones else to send out. I've been working so many mission the I've had an apartment for over a year and I have yet to sleep in it. I pay bills for a place that I don't sleep at. Once we arrive and you get to meet everyone and get settled I will be going back to my place and I will have some time off to do things that I haven't done in over a year. Like sleep in, cook at home, and just relax and watch tv. It's amazing the things that you miss doing when you are gone. I will also get a chance to visit my family."

"Wow, but at any time when you returned you could have asked for time of right?"

"Yes but being one of the best in the agency you come to realize that if you take time off and they send someone else that isn't nearly as trained as you are then they job won't get done as well and someone could get killed. I think you will see what it is like when you start missions and I have no doubt in my mind that you will be one of the best as well. Just from watching you in Russia I know you will fit right in. By the way I never told you what Shield stood for. It's Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate and I think the name says it all.

One of the guys then came and told me that we were getting ready to land on the helicarrier and I looked to Natasha "so are you ready to meet everyone."

She just nodded and looked a little tensed. "Just relax its not as bad as you think it will be. I promise."

When we got off the jet I showed Vera to a room and told Natasha to follow me. Once we got to the meeting and debriefing room Fury walked up to the both of us and shook Natasha's hand.

"Hi, I'm Nick Fury and its very nice to meet you Ms. Romanoff. I hope you had a nice flight and I'm sorry about the way that we had to deceive you. I hope that you can forgive us and Clint as well he was just following orders. The reason why I wanted you to come work for Shield is because we can really use someone like you working for us and I think you will be perfect. I take it Clint told you a little bit about what we do and I know he told you about me as well right?"

"Yes sir he did with both and there is one thing that I don't understand. How is it Shield found out about me and how is it you know exactly what it is I can do. Let's just say that when you took on the Russian Mafia and was able to bring the entire mob down you made a name for yourself. I also know that because of that you had to go into hiding but that you have still been working here and there doing little things to survive and because of that we can help keep you hidden and if someone comes after you are Vera I know that you will do what needs to be done but you will have an entire agency's help. So are you game do you think you can work with Shield?"

"Yes sir, that sounds good to me."

"Ok then let's talk signing bonus and perks, but first things first. Barton how many bedrooms do your apartment have?"

"Four sir, why?"

"The reason I asked is because I need you to put Natasha and her sister up at your place. The room that her sister is in now is getting ready to be expanded and the other rooms that are available has no heating or air condition. So you can understand why they need a place to stay."

"Ok first of all you expect me to stay with the same guy who lied to me. Are you crazy I can't stay with anyone I don't trust I might kill him."

"You will not kill me and what makes you think that I want you staying with me anyways. Sir I have to agree with her on this one and I might put an arrow through my self I can't have her staying with me."

"You have more than enough room to let her and her sister stay with you for a little while. No one is killing anyone and that's final. Got it? That goes for the both of you."

I looked to both Fury and Natasha and I didn't know which one I wanted to hurt first. This is absolute madness and I don't think she will survive a week with me. I plan to make her life hell the entire time they are staying with me. "Fine but will you make sure they rush to get those rooms fixed and in the meantime I will help her find a nice apartment with enough room for her and her sister."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise to update as soon as possible and please don't forget to tell me what you think.<em>

_Do you think that Clint and Natasha will survive her living with him until they find a place for her and her sister. Or do you think that they will drive each other crazy. _

_I guess you will just have to wait to find out. Don't forget to let me know if there is something you would like to see happen or if there is a character that you would love to see later in the story._

_Enjoy your Thanksgiving day and drink responsibly._

_Until next time… _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I haven't forgotten about you or forgotten to update but I am currently in the hospital. I ask that you all keep me in your prayers. I will update when they release me and I can get strength enough to update. I love you all and update soon.**_


	6. Moving In With Hawkeye

_Hi you guys, I'm back. I am so happy to be home and with my babies. I missed them so much while I was in the hospital and thank you for your prayers and well wishes, it really means a lot to me. I will update as often as I can but it will take some time because my recovery is taking a while. I don't know if any of you ever heard if Thyroid Storm or not but lets just say that it is no fun. It's a little difficult sitting down a computer for a long period of time so I will write by phone and computer. If you notice any mistakes then please ignore them like any other ones as well._

_Thank you especially to logicalnonsense19 and _Rosay Chere Khann for you guys kind words. This chapter is especially for you guys I hope you both like it and be sure to tell me what you think.

_In the last chapter we found out that Natasha and Vera would be moving in with Clint for a while so I wonder how that's going to turn out. _

_I don't know if I mentioned this before or not but in case any of you were wondering I am writing based on the comic books and movies but also keep in mind that this is my own story in my own words. Mostly movies but I feel that it is necessary for me to put it out there because I was corrected on the meaning of SHIELD and anyone that is a fan of the comics knows that SHIELD changed their name a few times before they settled on the one from the movies._

_So it's not that I'm being mean or funny but please before you attempt to correct me if any of this confuses you, you are more than welcome to look it up and also keep in mind that this is my story. I love and __appreciate each and every one of my readers and followers and I don't mean to upset any of you. I hope that you will continue to read my stories but if not I understand._

_Also I have a huge twist that will make this story that much more interesting. This will not be based on the comics or movies so I just want to prepare you. Wait until you find out who Clint's family is. I will explain everything at the end of this chapter. Remember this story is to help lead up to my Avengers and Justice League crossover. I promise it will all make sense. _

_Please remember that I don't always have time to check any spelling or grammar errors so just ignore it. Also where we are at in the story its a couple of years before Stella but I will soon catch up we will skip ahead very soon. I hope to catch up to Stella within the next few chapters so don't worry it will all come together but I did want you guys to know where we are timeline wise in the story._

_As always please read, review and enjoy. _

_I don't own Marvel._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_**Moving In With Hawkeye**_

CPOV

We finally made it to my apartment after spending 4 hours at Shield. To say that I was ready to crash is an understatement. I carried a few of their bags with me and I would go back to get the rest after I showed them around. I opened the door and let the two of them walk in first and both looked very surprised.

"Wow Clint this is your place?" Vera asked and I looked at her and smiled and nodded.

"Let me show the two of you around and to your rooms and then I will go get the rest of your bags. Like I said I have 4 bedrooms and each room has its own bathroom and then I have another half bathroom right off the kitchen. The reason that I have such a big place is because of my family and sometimes my little brother comes and crashes over whenever my aunt and uncle make him upset or just when he wants to be alone. Like I said I've never slept here and its a shame that he has slept here more than I have. It's like this is his place and I'm the visitor.

My brother checks on the place weekly and he tries to keep food in here as well. So I don't know if there is any food here or not but if there is then help yourself to whatever you like and I will be sure to go to the store tomorrow and if there is anything you need feel free to write out a list and I will pick it up for you. Now let me show you the rooms and I will leave you ladies to whatever it is you want to do. I do want to say that I plan on sleeping in tomorrow so try to keep it down because I am a very light sleeper but I do get cranky when woken up."

After I showed them to their rooms I went to my car and got the rest of their bags. Once they had everything they needed I called my aunt and uncle to let them know that I was home and would be for a while. I also let them know that I had company that would be staying with me until further notice and I asked that they knock if they came by instead of using their keys. I wanted to make sure Natasha and Vera got the privacy they needed and that they felt safe while they were staying with me.

After I caught up with my family and talked to my brother I decided to shower and go to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the music blaring at 5 am. Luckily no one lived under me or over me. The apartments were spaced out far enough to give each resident their privacy and without everyone being on top of each other. That's what drove me to move into this place.

I hoped out of bed forgetting that I was just in my underwear and went into the living room to see Natasha working out. I must admit that I was a little shocked at what I was seeing. Of course she is drop dead gorgeous but I didn't realize how sexy she would look in a sports bra and some should be illegal shorts that might as well been a pair of underwear instead of shorts. She also has great muscle definition which is something I always look for in a woman. I want someone who works out but they don't have to be cut like me. Just knowing that they care enough to take care of themselves is enough for me.

"Are you kidding me Natasha? Did I not tell you that I wanted to sleep in today?"

She glanced up at me and continued with her push ups "Well unlike you I don't sleep in and I usually go for a jog and since I don't know New York so well I decided it would be safer to work out in here."

"We do have a gym downstairs and it's not so safe for you at the moment seeing as how you woke me up when I didn't want to be woken up."

"Quit you whining and get over yourself and had I known that their was a gym I would be there instead of here. You can also be considerate enough to at least wear pants with me and my sister staying here with you. I don't want this any more than you do but the least you can do is be respectful." She then had the nerve to keep doing push ups as if this was an everyday thing.

"Are you seriously talking about being respectful. What about you being respectful enough to not play the music so loud." I then went back to my room and slid on a pair of jogging pants.

I then grabbed my keys and cellphone and iPod. When I walked back out of my room I looked over to Natasha who was now doing sit ups and asked "are you going to join me for a jog or not. I can show you a trail that's nearby and easy to follow and you won't get lost trying to find your way back."

She looked at me and hopped up. I asked her did she want to tell her sister where she was going which I was surprised to find out that her sister was still asleep. So we left her a note and headed on out.

NPOV

The thoughts that were running through my head when Clint first woke up and came in the living room and I saw him in nothing but his underwear I mean my goodness. I'm no virgin but his body made me want to blush with the thoughts that were running through my mind. I can't believe I decided to come for a jog with him. I should have just stayed back at his place because he never did put a shirt on and now I can't stop glancing over at him like some teenage girl with a crush on the schools jock.

I could tell that he was trying to go slow for me until he realized I could keep up with him easily he didn't hold back. I must admit I like that he is no longer holding back because that gives me a chance to show off a little. This place is easily one of the most gorgeous places to run and I like the neighborhood. Some of the people seem so friendly and I would love to live in this area. Maybe there are some available apartments that are close by.

When we made it back to his apartment my sister still hadn't gotten up which was normal for her. I decided to take a shower and change into some shorts and a pink tank top. It was already pretty warm and I figured it would only get warmer. I knew that I had gotten on Clint's bad side this morning and decided to make it up to him by cooking breakfast.

Halfway through cooking Clint walked into the kitchen in a pair of blue jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. "So did you write out a list of everything that you would need from the store?" He asked me while he got a bottle of water.

I looked over at him "actually I was hoping I could go with you so that I can learn a little bit about New York if you don't mind and besides I didn't think you would want to pick up maxi pads or tampons."

I grinned when he spit his water everywhere. I don't know why some guys respond to the feminine ways of a woman like its something bad to talk about.

Right before I was done with breakfast Vera walked into the kitchen still in her night-clothes. While we were all sitting down eating there was a knock at the door and Clint went to answer it.

A few seconds later he walked in with a very handsome guy that looked to be just a few years younger than us. "Natasha and Vera I would like for you both to meet my brother Peter Parker. Peter, Natasha and Vera."

I must have had a look on my face trying to figure out why if they are brothers then why in the hell do they have different last names because Clint looked to me and smiled. "I know it's confusing that we have different last names and that's because when I decided to become an agent I wanted to make sure any enemies that I came across that somehow got away would never be able to come after my family. It's the only way that I know of to protect them. Normally I don't introduce Peter to anyone or if I do it's as an old college friend of mines. Yeah I know he looks to young to have went to college with me but he is actually pretty smart so that makes it more easier."

"It's very nice to meet you both and I came to see if you guys needed anything and aunt May made cookies for your guest. When you told uncle Ben about having company he told her and she figured what better way then to make someone feel right at home then homemade cookies. She also wanted me to invite you guys over for Sunday dinner tomorrow so that you could get to know Clint's family."

I smiled at Peter and told him thank you and I looked over to Vera who was staring at Peter and stuck stupid. I then glanced to Peter who in return was staring back so I did the only thing I could think of "Peter would you like to join us for breakfast. I made more than enough and it will be nice to get to know you a little better as well."

He didn't take his eyes off of Vera but said "I would love to thank you so much."

Clint couldn't do anything but shake his head with how his brother was acting but I thought it was cute. I know that Vera is a hopeless romantic and she believes in love at first sight. If this is any indication with how they are both acting with each other than Vera just hit the jackpot.

This should be very interesting.

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what you think. I know that this chapter was a little short but as I said before I wanted to make sure everyone is caught up on the timeline.<em>

_Before you ask Peter is Spiderman already and yes Clint knows. We will see how Clint feels about his little brother being Spiderman in future chapters._

_The reason why I made Clint and Peter brothers is because I feel both guys need each other and what better way then to make them brothers. This way Clint has someone he can always talk to and so does Peter. I also figured this would be very easy for when I start back writing The League of Avengers what better way then to have Spiderman join the Avengers then for him to already know them and his brother be a member of the team._

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_Until next time..._


	7. Meeting the Family

_Hi, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope everyone liked that I made Clint and Peter Parker brothers. If not then that's ok but I am keeping it that way. So Christmas is next week I hope everyone has done all of their shopping but if you are like me and don't have any shopping what so ever done then that's ok. We still have 6 days right?_

_Thank you to all my readers and to the ones that always review thank you especially to Fury-Natalia, logicalnonsense19, and Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP you guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_In this chapter Natasha and Vera get to meet aunt May and uncle Ben. Before anyone comments and say that Ben is supposed to be dead well I still don't know if I am going to kill him off in this story or keep him. I guess you will have to keep reading to find out huh._

_I also want to take a moment to tell you guys about this amazing writer that was on FanFiction. She wrote under the name Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel and let me warn you all of her stories are rated M for a reason. Long story short someone copied her work and she got upset and believe me I would get upset as well and it resulted in all of her work being removed from FanFiction. I hate that it happened to her because I love her work __and she had hundreds of reviews for each story she had up so she lost all of her reviews as well. You can read some of her work that she had up but if you want to read her stories you can find her on . All I am asking is that you guys check her out and tell me if you like her or not. If you are a big Twilight fan then you will absolutely love her. She also just posted an Original and Twilight crossover to her website as well and let me tell you it is a short story but it is very good._

_Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Read, review, and enjoy._

_I don't own Marvel Comics._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Meeting the Family**

CPOV

I find it funny that my brother decided to show Vera around New York because now I'm stuck shopping with Natasha. She got excited that we have a Wal-Mart I had to tell her that just because we are a big city doesn't mean we don't have a Wal-Mart.

So now we are at Wal-Mart and it like she is a kid in a candy store. It's pretty funny when you think about it because every time she sees something she likes she puts it in the cart but then she looks at the price and she puts it back. I tried to tell her that I will buy her whatever she wants but I think she is still a little sour with me from Russia.

After she got some things that her and Vera needed I took her to one of the malls so that she could get them so clothes. I now understand why guys hate to go shopping with women because let me just tell you I think I would rather take a walk through hell before I go shopping with another woman again. I think Natasha saw the look on my face and was getting some sort of satisfaction out of it.

Now I know why she didn't want me to buy anything for her in Wal-Mart I must admit she is getting me back good. She had me spending so much money that my credit card company called because there were so many charges on my credit card they thought that it was stolen. She had so many bags we had to take a few trips to the car and I was tempted to stick her in the trunk and head back home but I couldn't because there were always to many people around in the parking lot.

Once we left the mall we went to the grocery store and got some groceries and things that her and Vera like. Once we got back to my apartment I was pissed because it took more than ten trips to get everything in the apartment. I was half tempted to make Natasha carry everything in the house herself but I knew if aunt May ever found out that she would kill me, her and uncle Ben both but I was more afraid of what aunt May would do.

After we got everything in I put up the food while Natasha put hers and Vera's things up. Since we ate lunch at the mall I decided to start dinner and figured I would use the grill that uncle Ben bought me last year that I still haven't had a chance to use. Once I was done getting the grill ready I started getting food ready to put on the grill and Natasha came and decided to make a salad and help with a few things.

"I don't know if I mentioned this earlier or not but we always go to church before we have Sunday dinner with my family. That's the only way aunt May will let you eat is if you go to church with the family first. We normally go to church and spend the rest of the day with aunt May and uncle Ben together. It's rare that I can spend time with them since I've been working with SHIELD so when I can that's why we spend all day there. It gives us time to catch up with each other. I'm sure this will not be your only Sunday dinner with my family so that's why I'm letting you know what to expect."

"Why would you say that you are sure this won't be my only Sunday dinner with your family?"

"Well because If my aunt has any say in the matter then you and your sister will become the daughters that she always wanted. She would literally try to adopt you two if there was a possible way she could do that but you guys will also always be welcomed in their home. That's just how my aunt is she has a heart of gold and she is truly an amazing woman. Also she is one of the best cooks this world has ever seen. I'm not just saying that because she is my aunt but it's the truth. The only thing that she doesn't cook well is meatloaf and I have no idea why. My uncle just doesn't have the heart to tell her that her meatloaf if awful and me and Peter just aren't stupid enough to say anything because she would kill us."

"She sounds like someone who I would get along with perfectly. I can't wait to meet her. For church do we have to wear dresses or can we get away with wearing dress pants?"

"Either is fine but most of the women wear dresses and the men wear suits. It's about whichever you would be more comfortable wearing."

I went and put some of the food on the grill once I was done I went and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge I offered one to Natasha and went back outside and sat down.

"This view is amazing and it's a shame that you've never had a chance to enjoy it. I can't wait to find me and Vera an apartment hopefully I ca find one with a great view like this."

"I think that there are two apartments vacant in this building if I'm not mistaken and they go by fast. I'm sure I can get in touch with the owner for you Monday and you can have a look around and see if they are something that you would be interested in. If not I can take you to look at a few other places that you might like."

"Thank you that sounds like fun. I know that you want your place back to yourself soon anyways."

"You guys are fine it's just don't wake me up at 5 anymore and we will get along just fine."

"Well now that I know there is a gym here you won't have to worry about that anymore."

We then heard Peter and Vera coming in the house. All I could do was laugh at the look on Peter's face because he had a lot of bags in his arms as well and I knew that Vera took him shopping too.

"Thanks a lot Peter I had a great time." Vera then took some of the bags from Peter's hand and went to put them up in her room.

Natasha smiled at Peter "would you like to stay for dinner Peter?"

"That sounds great Natasha thank you. I'm just going to put the rest of these bags away for your sister and then I will wash up and join you guys outside."

"It seems like my brother and your sister are really hitting it off." Natasha just smiled and nodded. "Yeah your brother seems like a nice guy."

Not much longer dinner was ready and we decided to eat outside and enjoy the view.

"Remind me to never go shopping with your sister again Natasha."

"No dear brother it's the other way around. Better yet I think that they should just go shopping on their own from now on. You should have seen Natasha dragging me around the mall it was crazy and we had to make a few trips back and forth to the car just to put her bags up."

"Yeah it was pretty much the same thing with Vera and she kept going on about how New York is one of the top fashion cities of the world." Everyone started laughing because Vera said "what it is."

After dinner Peter left and we told him we would see him tomorrow at church. Natasha and Vera helped me clean up everything and then we all went to bed.

NPOV

After I was done working out in the gym I went back upstairs to shower and get ready for church I was surprised to see Clint was already up and fixing breakfast.

"I heard you when you left and I went for a jog and came back and fix breakfast. Since you are a guest in my home and you did cook breakfast yesterday I decided to fix breakfast today."

I smiled and said "it smells great. Just let me shower and get ready and I will come and help with anything if you need it."

"No I got it and take your time. You might want to wake your sister up though so we aren't late for church aunt May hates for me to be late."

I went and got Vera up and then went to my room to get ready. After I showered I decided to wear my blue and white zigzag summer dress with spaghetti straps that stopped and inch above my knees. I put on my white 5 inch wedge heels and my silver hoop earrings.

After I got dressed I went into the kitchen to see if Clint needed any help and I went ahead and started some coffee for all of us as well. Vera came out of her room dressed as well. She had on her yellow and white sundress that matched mine and she wore yellow pumps to go with her dress.

Clint wasn't in the kitchen I figured he was getting his clothes on as well I went ahead and got the food out of the warmer and placed everything on the table. I heard the front door opening while I was bringing the pot of coffee to the table and Peter walked in wearing a suit. He looked very handsome and I looked to see Vera with her mouth hanging open.

"You look nice Peter. Are you joining us for breakfast?"

"Thank you and yes Clint called me a little while ago and asked me to come by for breakfast."

Clint walked out wearing a suit as well although this was not my first time seeing him in a suit there was something about seeing him in this suit that made me have very sinful thoughts. It's a good thing we are going to church because I need prayer.

"You ladies look very lovely. So is everyone ready to dig in. Peter why don't you say grace."

After Peter blessed the food we all ate and once we were done eating I rinsed the dishes and place them in the dishwasher and started it.

Once me and Vera grabbed our purses we were ready to go. When we pulled into the parking lot of the church both Clint and Peter opened our doors for us and escorted us into the church where a lovely older couple was waiting for us.

Clint hugged the man and woman and kissed the woman on her cheek. "Uncle Ben and aunt May I would like for you two to meet Natasha Romanoff and Vera James. Natasha and Vera this is my aunt May and uncle Ben."

We shook both of their hands "it's nice to meet you." After that we all found seats and sat down and listened to the service. After service we all went back to Ben and May's home.

"You have such a lovely home Mr. and Mrs. Parker."

"Please dear you can call me aunt May and please make yourselves at home." I must admit that she is someone who I can see I will get along with perfectly and she is such a sweetheart.

"Do you need any help aunt May?"

"No thank you Natasha. Why don't you get Clint to show you around the neighborhood and he can show you where he got in an awful amount of trouble. Clint be a dear and show Natasha around and I'm sure Peter would love to show you around to some of his favorite hang out spots. You guys know what time dinner is served so don't be a second late."

"Yes ma'am aunt May." It was funny how Clint and Peter said that at the same time with the same tone. I can only imagine that they got in plenty of trouble growing up for making their aunt wait on them.

While we were walking around the neighborhood I must admit that it was really nice to get to know this side of Clint Barton not the agent side. We walked arm in arm and he told me a little bit about his childhood how after his and Peter's parents died he was always so angry and would always go looking for a fight. He told me how Peter was the complete opposite he was always shy and a fight would always find Peter. So being the older brother he would always beat someone up for messing with Peter.

"Hey Clint, I didn't know you were home. How you been?" A tall guy with blond hair walked up to us he was holding hands with a pretty redhead.

"Hey Flash and Mary Jane. I'm good and yeah I back for a little while. I would like for you both to meet a good friend of mine, Natasha. Natasha these are some old friends of Peter's Flash and Mary Jane."

I shook both of their hands "it's very nice to meet you both."

"Well we won't hold you two up but I saw you and wanted to come say hi. It was very nice to meet you Natasha. You two take care." They both smiled and walked away.

"Flash is one of the guys that I would always have to beat up for messing with Peter. Then one day I don't know what came over Peter he called Flash by his real name which is Eugene and then next thing you know Flash is laying on the ground holding a bloody nose and busted lip. I think after that Flash just had respect for Peter because he didn't mess with him anymore and they actually started to get along and hang out every now and then."

"I'm glad Peter finally took up for himself and I bet you were pretty proud that day."

"Yeah I really was and it was that same day that Peter stopped being shy. I guess it's about time for us to start heading back aunt May will be sitting dinner on the table soon."

Once we got back Peter and Vera were walking up as well and once we stepped in the house sure enough aunt May was putting dinner on the table. "You guys go ahead and wash your hands and we can all sit down and eat."

Once we were done washing our hands we all sat down and uncle Ben said grace. "Dinner looks delicious aunt May and thank you again for having us over."

"Oh it's no problem dear I love having guest over and you and your sister are more than welcome to come anytime you don't need an invitation and you don't have to wait on Clint or Peter before either of you come back."

"So where are you ladies from?"

"We are from Moscow Russia."

"Wow that's a long ways from home. How long are you staying in America?"

"It is and we plan to become American citizens very soon."

"Aunt May Natasha is actually going to be working with me. So you can imagine how that's going to be and I'm sure whenever we are away Peter will be more than happy to check in on Vera for us."

"Of course I would." Peter smiled and glance across the table at Vera who just smiled as well.

"Oh yes dear and you can hang out here whenever they are away I'm sure it will get lonely not having your sister around a lot."

"Thank you aunt May, and yes me and Natasha are very close."

Uncle Ben looked at me "well you must be one hell of a woman to be working for SHIELD. So how did the two of you meet?"

"Well uncle Ben that is a very interesting story. One I'm sure Clint won't mind telling."

I looked over to Clint who had this look of oh crap on his face. "Well uncle Ben you see what had happened was."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Clint and Natasha go apartment hunting and Natasha starts her training with SHIELD.<em>

_Be sure to tell me what you guys thought and after the next chapter things will be moving pretty fast and we will soon catch up to Stella._

_Until next time..._


	8. Just Another Day in the Life of Clint

_Hi guys I plan to give you all an early Christmas present. I don't plan to post until after Christmas and I may get one or two post in before the New Year. Please make sure you travel safe and if you are of age to drink please have a designated driver._

_I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter Natasha and Vera got to meet aunt May and uncle Ben. In this chapter Clint will take Natasha and Vera to look at some apartments and Natasha will also start her training._

_Thanks to _logicalnonsense19 _I absolutely love hearing from my readers. I really appreciate the reviews and just love hearing how you guys like the story. Be sure to let me know if there is something or someone you would like to see make an appearance in the story._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review._

_I do not own Marvel Comics._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Just Another Day in the Life of Clint Barton**

CPOV

"Are you ladies ready? I got the keys to the two available units in this building from the owner and he said he already has a few interested buyers so if you like them then you might want to say so. You also don't have to just settle on the ones in this building. That's why we will look at a few others in this neighborhood because you never know something may surprise you."

"Thanks Clint, I really appreciate and I can honestly say that I will not just settle but I won't waste any time if I see something I like. Then I also have to consider what Vera may like as well. So Vera if you see something you really like let me know."

"Hey now Nat you know that's not an issue I let you know my opinion on everything even when you don't want to hear it. So can we go already I have a date with Peter tonight and I still haven't decided on what I want to wear."

"Ok so the first unit available in this building is right down the hall and it is like mine 4 bedrooms and 4 and a half bathrooms. I know that it's just the two of you but you can always make the extra bedrooms into an office or gym or something. I just like having plenty of room I don't know if you ladies feel the same way or not. It's completely up to the two of you."

When we got to the door I unlocked it and let them enter before me. "So take your time and look around and I can wait right here. If you decide that you want this or the other apartment you can buy the furniture that they have in here. They bring furniture in to give you an idea of how you may want to decorate your apartment or you can do however you want. Shield pays great and the signing bonus is more then enough for a down payment on any apartment or house and for you to decorate and buy a car so I mean that's an upside. The downside is all the traveling."

"I like the furniture but I let Vera do all of that. I'm sure she has ideas already in that head of hers right Vera?"

"Are you kidding me all of this space oh my goodness I can totally see a sectional reclining sofa with a matching ottoman and recliners. With some type of rug and a glass coffee table with matching end tables."

"See I told you and all she needs now is color schemes and floor plans and measurements and she will have this entire place decorated in 2 days. I won't even be able to design or pick the furniture for my own room. I will have to approve everything through her first. When she gets her mind set on something then that's it she has to finish it or it will literally drive her crazy and then she will drive me crazy talking about it. I must admit I really like this one but I still want to look at the other ones as well before I decide."

"Ok the next one is on the second floor and it only has 3 bedrooms with 3 and a half bathrooms. It's a little smaller but it still has the open floor plan of mine and this one."

"Well Natasha I don't know about you but I doubt that I will like it and I already made plans for those extra bedrooms in this one. I mean the bigger one can be a gym I know how much you love workout without all of those guys staring at you like they did back home. The smaller one can be an office just add a few bookshelves in it and a nice desk and computer. The sectional that I want is already a sleeper so if we ever have company they can crash on it."

"Well Vera we are just looking I already said that I like this one to but we still need to keep our options open because what if we see something that we like better then what?"

"I really don't think that we will see something better but we can still look but I seriously doubt anything can top this."

Sure enough after 4 hours of looking they both decided on the first one right down the hall from me. "OK ladies how about I treat you both to lunch and when we get back I can call the owner and let him know what you've decided."

After lunch I called the owner and he said that he could meet with us tomorrow morning. Vera wanted to go to a couple of the furniture stores and look around.

"I thought that you said you had a date with Peter and you still haven't decided on what you wanted to wear. Now you want to look at furniture oh my goodness the end of times have arrived. Vera you've never wanted to do something before a big date other then spend the day trying to figure out how to style your hair and pick out your clothes."

"Actually when we were eating I was thinking and I got the exact outfit I want to wear and I know I want to pin my hair up. See I can multitask."

"Clint I don't know what you and Peter did to my sister but I think I like it. Spending time with you has changed Vera in ways that I have been trying for years."

"Well everyone has their moments of awakening I guess she finally had hers. So do you want to look at cars tomorrow after your appointment with the owner of the apartment or will you just drive one of Shield's cars?"

"Actually I don't know if Natasha has ever told you Clint but its very funny if you think about it. She doesn't know how to drive. Back home we always used public transportation or walked."

"Are you kidding me. You don't know how to drive. Well I guess someone needs to teach you before Fury finds out. He wants all of his agents to know how to drive any type of car and they teach you how to fly so just don't tell him you don't know how to drive. Well I guess we need to get you back home Vera so that you can get ready for your date and Natasha and I have training starting at 6 and we probably won't be back until tomorrow morning. Don't worry I will make sure she is back in plenty of time for the meeting with the owner in the morning. So just be sure to lock up and Peter may hang around until we get back unless you feel comfortable stating by yourself."

"Oh I will be fine and you guys be careful and I will see you in the morning."

Once we dropped Vera off back at the apartment we headed to Shield's private airfield so that we could catch a jet to get to the helicarrier. "We also need to make sure we get your sister a cell phone sometime tomorrow as well. You will more then likely get your from Shield after training. We have special cells that keeps the signal scrambled so that they can't be bugged. So whoever you are on the phone with they won't be able to listen in on yours or theirs."

"Ok so what don't Shield do and provide. I think I might like working for this company after all. Why do we have to train at night anyway?"

"Well it will still be some daylight out but they want to see how much you can handle and if you can hold your own in the dark as well as in the day. I plan to teach you to drive whenever you aren't training because they will make you train in the car in different type of situations. That's why it's important that we teach you how to drive before Fury finds out or he will be royally pissed. Overall it really isn't a bad place to work sometimes you just get burn out and the missions that take the longest to complete are the ones that make it a little harder to relieve stress from. Alright we are here time to go. Are you ready?"

"Oh yes I can't wait to see what they start off with."

NPOV

"Come on Ms. Romanoff you need to pay attention and sometimes its best to let your senses lead you. Just let go and focus because that can mean the difference between staying safe and coming back home breathing or in a box. Got it"

"Yes sir." After another hour of fighting against some of the other agents Fury handed me two guns and told me to follow him. We got to another room where they had moving targets.

"Alright Ms. Romanoff I want you to hit all of the gunmen and don't hit the hostages. I will however warn you that these targets move a little fast compared to how they would move in a police academy and that's because I want all my agents to be able to think quickly under pressure. By the time that you are in any type of hostile situation you will be able to handle anything like its a piece of cake. You won't have any trouble whatsoever. The clock starts now."

I must admit it was easier for me in hand to hand combat then it was shooting but I still managed to hit most of the targets without hitting any hostages.

"Good job Ms. Romanoff but you missed three gunmen and those three gunmen just ended your life. Now I want you to do the same thing it's going to go a little faster bit I want to see how well you work with agent Barton."

Clint then entered the room with a bow and he had arrows strapped to his back "like what you see Natasha?"

"No I'm just wondering why you have a bow and arrows instead of guns like me."

"Well because this is my specialty I thought I told you. I'm an expert archer and my bows are custom made and I have a verity of trick arrows. I'm also a skilled acrobat and aerialist and I'm also skilled in hand to hand combat. Before you make any jokes about me being an acrobat I will say that it has saved my life plenty of times. Although I can admit that for some odd reason I run out of arrows sometimes and have to be quick on my feet."

"Well mister always run out of arrows lets get to work." I must admit that it was easier to work with Clint and we made a pretty great team and managed to take out all of the gunmen within 30 seconds.

"Great work Barton and Romanoff, I think you guys make great partners. Let's see why don't you to go against one another with the hand to hand combat and let's see how well you do then Ms. Romanoff. Barton don't hold back I need to see how well she can go against you because from my understanding she handed you your ass in the hotel room in Russia. Which means if you can catch Barton off guard or hand him his ass you are my kind of agent."

Once we got back to the training mat I heard Fury tell us to begin. I still had my back turned to Clint and felt when he wrapped his arms around me and went to try and take me down but I flipped him over my shoulder before he could take me down. He then kicked my feet from under me before I went down I did a monkey flip and landed back on my feet. Clint's jaw dropped at how well I was able to pull that off.

"Well Barton you aren't the only one that can do kicks and flips." I guess I kind of pissed him off because then he hopped back up and charged after me and tackled me to the mat. I reversed the pin and pinned his wrist down but he rolled over and pinned my wrist down. I maneuvered out of his pin and wrapped my legs around his neck and pulled his arm back and stretched out as far as I could. He tapped out and I heard applause and looked up to see about 20 agents along with Fury and Coulson.

"Great work agent Romanoff I can now understand how you handed Barton his ass. You will be going on missions very soon and it's not often that when most agents are hired that they are ready to go on a mission not to much longer after they are hired. You two are dismissed and I will see you guys tomorrow same time." After he was finished everyone else cleared out of the room.

"Great work Natasha I don't think anyone has every made me tap out so good job and I don't know if you noticed that Fury called you agent Romanoff. That right there means that he likes and respect you and he likes no one at first. It takes a while before anyone gains his respect. You ready to get back home you will have time to get a few hours of sleep before your meeting."

"Yes let's go. I can't wait to get home and shower."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. <em>

_Please be sure to tell me what you think and let me know if you like it or not._

_Don't forget to tell me if there is something that you would like to see happen or if there is someone that you would like to make an appearance._

_In the next chapter Natasha goes on her first mission and it's in California so I believe we all know what her first mission is. If not I will give you a hint, it takes place during a popular Marvel movie._

_I will not go into a lot of details during the first mission because I don't want to have to watch the movie over and over to make sure I get the words right but I will add another mission in the next chapter as well._

_So after the first mission of her working on her own the next mission she will work with Clint and it may get hot and heavy or it may not. _

_I guess you will just have to wait and see huh?_

_Thanks for reading._

_Until next time…._


	9. Working With Iron Man

Hey_ guys Happy New Year! I hope you all had a very happy new year and I hope everyone brought it in safely. I know I'm a little late with my updates but I have been extremely busy with taking care of my family and spending time with the._

_Thank you to all of my readers I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and please don't forget to tell me what you think. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I don't know if you guys enjoyed it or not. _

_In this chapter Natasha goes on her very first mission and I think we all know which one I'm talking about. I will not be going word for word from the movie and I did decided to make my own changes. I am also not going to spend a lot of time on her first mission because we all know what happens and how the movie end. I will only spend a short time on it and then I will be going on to Natasha and Clint's very first mission together. _

_Also this chapter will be starting about a week after the last chapter and before you ask yes Natasha and Vera are now living in their apartment down the hall from Clint._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review, you guys know how much I love to hear from my readers and I love to hear what you all think and be sure to tell me if there is something that you would like to see happen or if you have a favorite Marvel character that you would like to see make an appearance. I promise to do my best to make it happen._

_I do not own Marvel Comics._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Working with Iron Man**

"Vera I'm getting ready to leave for work and just so you know I'm supposed to be getting my first assignment and I don't know if I will be leaving as soon as they brief me or if I'm leaving later in the week. Just in case I'm leaving today I got you a taser and pepper spray I left them in the office on my desk be sure you take them with you any time you leave the house. I also asked Clint to make sure he checks on you whenever I'm not here. He still has a couple of weeks off and he said that if we are ever away on any missions at the same time then someone from his family will also check on you for me."

"Don't worry Natasha and I'm sure Peter won't mind either and if you do leave tonight just be sure to call and let me know and be safe ok."

I hugged her and nodded my head if I did leave tonight this would be the first time that I have left her alone for more then a 8 hours and I must admit that I was nervous, but I trusted Clint to keep his word and check up on her for me and I knew he would keep her safe if she needed it.

"Agent Romanoff, today you get your very first mission. Are you excited?" I looked at Agent Coulson, as he asked me he had this huge grin on his face. Surprisingly Phil and me have been getting along great and I even trained with him one day. I could see that we would be great friends as well.

I smiled at him "yes I'm very excited, and can't wait to see what it is I will be doing."

"Well come on we need to get to the briefing room and then we have a jet that will take you to the location." He held the door open for me as he talked.

"So I am leaving tonight then?" I asked. "Yes most time when we get missions once we are briefed and given our objective we leave and then some times we won't leave until the very next day if its location is far. Your location is right here in the states so that's why you will be leaving as soon as you are briefed and given your objective."

We sat down while we waited for director Fury and after chatting for a little while he arrived.

"Agent Romanoff so for your very first mission you will be flying to Malibu and working for Tony Stark CEO of Stark Industries. He is also known as the hero Iron Man and I'm sure you've heard of him. Well we just got wind that the arc reactor that is in his chest is also killing him. He also just made his assistant CFO and he is currently in need of an assistant. What I want you to do is keep an eye on him and let me know of any issues that we may have and if he is getting into any trouble. You will contact me directly with any information that you feel is important or anything you feel I may need to know. He contacted his legal department for someone temporally that fits the qualifications of an assistant. As his assistant you are required to live with him and you will also travel when he travels. Since you are also fluent in English, Russian, French, Italian, and Latin that will also help as well seeing as how he is getting ready to go on a trip to Monaco. We currently have an apartment for you in Malibu that is in the name Natalie Rushman. We have it that you have lived in that apartment for a year and we also have some neighbors that will go along with that story if Mr. Stark decides to ask. The apartment is completely furnished and you have a closet full of clothes in your size and they vary from formal to causal. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir I believe you've explained everything perfectly."

"Alright then you will be given a folder of your identity and a key and it will also explain everything that I've just told you but in a little more detail. Once you land my number will be added to your phone from our computers here and the name that it will be listed under is Marcus Johnson. I also want you to know that you will see agent Coulson from time to time and don't blow your cover. He has worked with Mr. Stark before so if he is needed that is when you will see him. I will also come when I am needed and that is when we will revel your identity to Tony. Be careful and have a safe trip."

Once I got on the jet I called Vera to let her know that I was leaving and would return once my mission was complete. Surprisingly she didn't have a hard time. I then called Clint and asked him to keep and eye on her for me and he said that he would.

_One month later later _

Tonight was the night of Tony's big birthday party and since working with Tony Stark I've learned that he likes to flirt and I swear the man needs to be tested to see if he has some type of ADD or ADHD he gets so distracted easily and off track of what he was talking about. Last week when we were in Monaco Tony had this big run in with a guy who calls himself whiplash. It became a big deal once Fury found out because like the rest of us we didn't think that someone else would have the type of technology that Tony has for at least 5 years.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Stark?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to throw this party right now?"

"No sir, but it is your birthday."

"I know so quick question, if you knew that this would be your very last birthday how would you celebrate it?"

"I would celebrate it however I saw fit and I wouldn't care what anyone else thought or had to say."

"I guess I better go out with a bang huh?" I looked at him and nodded.

The party started off pretty well until Pepper decided to try and shut the party down and get Tony off the stage. Once she did this things just got kind of bad from there. Tony was shooting champagne bottles with his suit and then the next thing I know his friend Rhodey was in one of Tony's other suits and then a full on fight broke out between the two of them. I hurriedly snuck away and called Fury before I hung up the phone I saw Rhodey fly off in the suit he was in.

"Sir we have a problem, Rhodes just flew off with the suit."

"I'm on my way agent Romanoff. I want you to meet me at the airport as soon as I land understood?"

"Yes sir." All I could think is this is bad and great I've screwed up on my very first mission."

The next morning I met Fury at the airport just like he requested and once I explained everything that happened and I told him that the house was destroyed during the fight between Tony and James.

"Where is Tony now?"

"He's at Randy's Donuts."

"Well get in your suit and let's go revel to him the real reason you are here."

On the way Fury handed me a case that contained some type of syringe.

"That's Lithium Dioxide it's something that will help reverse the affects of the palladium that's slowly killing him until he can figure out a way to save his life. I'm going to talk to him for a few minutes and I won't you and the other agents to secure the perimeter and then I want you to come inside so that we can talk to Tony together."

Once the perimeter was secured I walked in and told Fury.

Tony took one look at me while Fury gave him a cheesy ass grin "well well well someone is a dirty little liar and by the way Ms. Rushman you are so very fired.

"Tony this is agent Romanoff.

"I'm a Shield Shadow that was tasked to keep an eye on you once Director Fury found out that you were ill."

"Well Ms. Rushman or Romanoff or whatever your name is I think you owe an apology."

"That's not the point Tony I'm here because you let your friend fly off with your suit."

"No first off I didn't let him fly off with it he took it."

"So let me get this straight you are Iron Man and he took your suit. So the little brother walked right and there kicked your ass and took your suit. Correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have some type of security measures to protect unauthorized usage."

"What do you want from me."?

I walked off to get the case and when I got back Fury told me to hit him and when I stuck him he looked at me and asked "oh God are you going to steal my kidney and sell it?" If it weren't for Fury sitting there I would have laughed at the situation.

"No we just helped you."

We then went back to Tony's house Fury talked to him while I disconnected all of his lines from any outside world like Fury told me to do. When I got back to where Fury was Coulson was already there and waiting.

"Agent Romanoff will remain a shadow and you will get to work. You do remember Agent Coulson don't you Tony. Oh and Tony remember I got my eye on you."

"Oh yeah which one are you talking about with all due respect sir?"

After another week I finally finished up the mission and returned to headquarters to finish debriefing on my mission.

"Alright agent Romanoff go home and get some rest and I want you to return in a few days for your next mission. You will be working with agent Barton on this one and it's a very important case."

"Yes sir see you in a few days."

When I got home Vera and Peter were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys how have things been?"

"Good what about you Natasha?"

"I've been good Peter and thank you for stopping by and keeping an eye on things around here for me."

"It's no problem especially since me and your sister have been spending a lot of time together."

"Well you guys have fun I have 3 days off before I'm back at it so I'm going to take a nice long hot bath and then I'm going to bed. Hopefully I will see you again before I leave Peter. Oh and on my next assignment I get to work with your brother so I guess I will give him a call before I go to bed. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight and we will talk tomorrow after you wake up Natasha."

_3 days later_

During my 3 days break all I did was relax and have fun and eat a lot. Vera and I invited Peter and Clint to join us for a day at the beach yesterday and when we got back we cooked for them and surprisingly we all had a great time. I could also tell that things were getting real serious between Vera and Peter. I was happy for her and Peter is an awesome guy.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it to see that it was Clint coming to pick me up. I told Vera I would see her when we got back because I knew that more then likely we would leave directly after we were briefed or we would leave the very next day but I knew I wouldn't be back home until after the mission.

When we got to headquarters we went ahead to the briefing room and waited for Director Fury.

"Agents Barton and Romanoff glad to see you again. I hope you have a good break agent Barton and I'm sorry that you didn't get a long break agent Romanoff but I need you both on this as soon as possible. A day before you returned from your mission agent Romanoff a small country popped up on the outskirts of South Africa. After sending a couple of agents there we discovered that the country itself if named Wakanda and their leader's name is T'Challa. Those agents soon found out that he has certain abilities he later captured them and we were able to pick up a little bit of information before their communications went dead. We need you two to go and watch him for a little while and then try to convince him to come back with you guys so we can find out if he will be a threat later on."

Clint looked to me then to Fury " that shouldn't be to hard but I still don't understand why we both need to go together sir."

"Well that's another issue and I know that you both will have a problem with what I'm going to ask you to do next and I can understand that you both will not won't to do it but let's keep in mind that time is of the essence and we don't have much time for you to argue against what I will say."

"I already don't like the sound of that sir. The last time you said that I got my ass handed to me by Natasha."

"I know but at the end of the day remember that you two or under contract and you can be upset but it needs to be done in order for this mission to work ok."

"Whatever you need director Fury."

"Well remember your words agent Romanoff and do you feel the same way to agent Barton?"

"Yes sir whatever you need sir."

"Alright I need the two of you to get married. Before you say anything it needs to look like you two are enjoying an African honeymoon and that you just so happened to stumbled in that country. So what do you to think about that?"

We both jumped out of our sits and shouted "WHAT?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to tell me what you think. I love to hear what you guys think so please review and tell me what you would like to see or if there is a favorite character that you would like to see make an appearance as well. <em>

_Do you guys think that Clint and Natasha will agree to what Fury just asked them to do or not. I know a lot of people that like the Black Panther so hopefully I will do him justice._

_I will also let you guys know that pretty soon Natasha and Vera will learn Peter's secret and I have no idea how either of them will react once they find out. Maybe it will go or maybe it will be bad._

_I hope to have another update by the end of this week if I'm not as busy as I have been. Please be patient I promise it's coming but please don't forget to let me know what you think I love reading everyone's reviews sometimes it makes me feel good about my stories._

_Until next time..._


	10. Public Service Announcement

_Hey guys I hope you are all doing well and thank you to all of my readers for reading and following my story I love each and everyone of you._

_A big thank you to logicalnonsense19 for your review I always love to hear from you. _

_I want to start by saying that I'm sorry for anyone that doesn't like what I write because I don't always follow the facts or the comics. I mean just because I say that I'm basing some things from the comics or movies but I absolute hate when I get a guest reader that tries to tell me that Bruce Banner can't have kids because he is the Hulk or that Natasha can't have kids because she is sterile. At the end of the day I think everyone __deserves to have happiness and if its that big of a deal then pretend that they can have kids my goodness its not so serious. But if you want to get technical Hulk did __had a son and his son's name is Skaar so if you don't believe me then look it up. I not only have the Marvel Comics Encyclopedia and a husband that knows everything about Marvel the only thing that I can say that he didn't know was that Wolverine had a son and we both found that out together and then we have to lovely internet. _

_The stories that I write are mine and in my own words. I do not own Marvel Comics or Twilight or DC Comics. It would be a very boring world if I wrote what was already written. _

_I also don't like that you have to hide behind being a guest instead or joining fanficition instead or creating a profile and using your name. Stop bulling and saying all the things that you hate or don't like you don't have to read it. _

_For those of you that do read and like my stories thank you I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart you have no idea how much it means to me that you take time away from your everyday lives and read something that I work __really hard on. _

_I take time away from my family and my kids to write and most times I have a two year old that sits in my lap while I'm typing and it makes it all the more difficult when she starts pounding on the keyboard and messes me up from what I wrote and sometimes she deletes everything that I write and I forget what it was I wrote._

_I'm not saying that I'm done with fanfiction or that I'm done with my stories because I'm not. I refuse to let someone run my off but it is discouraging to know how mean and hateful some people are. I mean how the story supposed to end is pretty much the same ending as Stella because both of these stories lead up to my Avengers and Justice League crossover that I started but I wanted to make sure I had all the Marvel __characters that I wanted for that story by bringing them into this story. _

_I had a chapter ready for this story but with some of the comments that I got on my other story pissed me off and instead of posting it I thought I should address some of the comments that I have been getting. Eventually I will post more chapters but my heart is not in it right now and I don't know if it will ever be again but I will try to finish it for all of you that wants to know what happens when they meet the Black Panther and if they meet anymore of our favorite characters. _

_I am however going to be starting another story on my wordpress account and for all of you Originals and Vampire Diaries Fans I plan on doing an Originals and Twilight crossover with some of your favorite characters from VD._

_My account name is mizzsims25 and that is at wordpress. Thank you again so much._


End file.
